


Day to Night.

by Ryan_The_Scott34



Category: No Fandom
Genre: OC, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28852758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryan_The_Scott34/pseuds/Ryan_The_Scott34
Summary: Personal Poetry





	Day to Night.

**Author's Note:**

> Some person poetry I have written to help me express myself during hard times. Decided to post online because why not? Please understand that I have written this for person enjoyment and fulfillment so I am not seeking advice on how to improve. However I will gladly read any comments if I get any.

Day became Night in a blink of an eye

Light hid from view on a journey far away

The fog rolled without mercy no matter how much I tried 

I need to find warmth so I scurry away

Through the forest I blindly wander

Only a ghost and his teachings to navigate . 

Every step I take I realize he is no longer behind me

Towards burnt out campfires my heart gravitates

They bare the resemblance of an unknowable crime scene

Torches provide fleeting clarity in this dark

Each remark on my change and bark directions

They have wisdom only achieved from being a Victim

Yet family, music and stories

Are no substitute for faith, muse and sunlight

Day Became Night in a blink of an eye

In the absence of light I was left cold and lost

I could only behold how the fog took its toll

Sensing time was gone I left for a clearer sky

I think I finally found the sun.

Light pours into the forest revealing the path. 

Campfires and torches keep me warm as I leave

Looking back only a ghost could help me reach these heights I achieve

I hope I found the sun. 


End file.
